


Questioning

by phoenixjustice



Series: Unashamed [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Part V of V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Yotsuba Arc.</p><p>"What? No! I'm not going to sleep with Kira!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

"One thing I have to know, though...did you and Matt ever--?"

"No! Never! He's one of my best friends and yeah, he's pretty cute, but I could never...all I could ever think of was you..." He trails off. The man smiles at him.

"What about Near? I always sensed something there--"

"No!" He giggles slightly. "No, never."

"...Light?" He had to ask.

"What? No! I'm not going to sleep with Kira!"

The older man ponders for a long moment. Suddenly he smiles at the younger man, pulling him close.

"I...guess you'll just have to be with me then."

The teen grins. "Guess so."

They kiss.

 


End file.
